1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a computer readable medium, and a method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-344777 discloses a technique of calculating the distances to the subjects for each of the regions of an image, reducing depth information of each region at a specific ratio that is determined in such a manner that the reducing ratio increases as the distances to the subjects increase, and forming protrusions and depressions in each region of a printed image based on the reduced depth information. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-287326 discloses a technique of raising each of the subjects shown in a printed image to a height determined according to the distance to the corresponding subject.
Both of the techniques disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents require the distances to the subjects to be measured for the respective regions of an image, and protrusions and depressions are formed in all of the regions based on the measured distances to the subjects. Therefore, the techniques disadvantageously incur high cost and high processing load.